There are many toys designed for brushing, combing and styling play activities. Typically these toys have hair pieces that are mounted at one end within the housing or body of the toy, such as a doll or horse. These hair pieces are fixed at one end within the housing. This fixed mounting would require a disassembly of the toy in order for the hair to be removed or replaced, which is outside the design of these toys and their intended use as part of the play activities that are appropriate for the target age group for the toy.
Toy horses in particular tend to have both a mane and tail that are either molded of plastic that is unitary with the overall molding of the horse or artificial or real hair that is mounted within the body of the horse toy. Some horse toys have a feature of allowing a mane or tail to “grow” by enabling the child to pull on the hair and unspool additional hair from an internal storage within the housing. However, in these toys once the hair is entirely unspooled the hair piece remains firmly mounted within the body of the horse. Removing the hair entirely would require the hair piece to either be forcefully pulled from the mounting mechanism or for the body of the horse to be opened such that the mounting mechanism can be removed. However, these bodies are designed to prevent the toy from easily being opened, because granting access to the internal components, which often include small parts, would not be appropriate for the target demographic for the toy. Further, opening the body of the toy would require damaging the mechanism holding the parts of the toy together or would require specialized tools.